Expanding Violet
by Masaichu
Summary: There is a flower that does not grow by drinking water. It grows instead by drinking knowledge. That is what she is...A flower that grows by the knowledge she gains, not the words she does not speak.


**A one-shot that's come out of my writer's block. Not a lot to say, it explains itself...Ah, how many fan mades can you name? Good luck!**

--

Allowing a long sigh to escape her lips, the gray-haired woman leaned against the wall and searched the room for anyone amongst the crowd that she might have known on any sort of a personal level. She wasn't a talker herself, and as such, she wasn't well aqauinted with most of the people that normally would come into contact with her.

Yes, she was a Vocaloid, and yes, she knew of the others that also populated around her. Though, Miriam could not for the life of her remember a time when they had actually had a gathering and spoken deeply to one another.

And if such a gathering had occured, they had most certainly not bothered to invite her along for it.

Why would they anyway? As stated before, again and again, Miriam was a quiet flower in a blossoming garden. There had been at time when she had talked more, that much she knew.

Those days were gone though as the years came by faster. Once Leon and Lola had left, and Sweet Ann had Al, and Prima had gone, and Sonika was released, that left her standing as the lone starlet running a show that never could get off the ground.

Now, here she finally stood in the middle of the hustle and bustle that was the Vocaloid world.

Vocaloids as the far as the eye could see, mixed in with other companies and knock offs. UTAUloids, Maidloids, fanmades from every place in between...

It was like a zoo where all the animals could roam as freely as they cared. They were all lions, while Miriam was the little creature who'd strayed too far from the nest.

She seemed to be in a trance-like state, staring straight ahead at the activities going on in front of her. Maybe she didn't talk, but she observed better than most other people cared to do. It was easy to pick up on the little things if one looked hard enough at them.

There was a girl with pink hair formed into drill-shaped bangs who was speaking to a purple-haired male in a butler suit. They seemed to be friends with one another, judging by the smiles they exchanged, filled with familarity.

A green-haired male, also in a butler suit, was over by a bowl of juice where another boy with aqua-colored hair was currently scooping some of the liquid into a cup using a ladle. The aqua boy was speaking, though the green boy was very shy looking, blushing in fact.

Over there, in the corner of the room hidden by darkness, a tall male with midnight-black hair -or was it a very dark shade of purple?- and bandages wrapped around his arms and chest was cuddling up with a female who's long red hair dragged across the floor. It was easy to tell they were romantically involved, and the kiss they shared confirmed Miriam's suspicions.

To tell all this from where she was standing may have impressed someone, though it wasn't any sort of feat really as far as she was concerned.

This was how she passed the time from day to day.

Drawing explanation from observation. You didn't need to talk to a person to learn about them. If you watched, looked and listened to what they did without disturbing them, you might even find out something that you would not learn from simple speaking.

However, the crowd eventually grew around the spot where she was planted, and the clear view Miriam had of room was obstructed too much to see all around.

For the first time in perhaps fifteen minutes, she finally took a few steps forward before going off in search of another place to observe.

--

This spot from the table gave a nice view of things, and the audible noise wasn't bad either. Here, she could catch pieces of conversation from those who knew nothing of her prescence in such a way.

It wasn't eavesdropping, per se, it was more that they were talking loud enough to be heard, so it wasn't entirely her fault that she heard whatever she did.

Miriam leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, listening to the people around her.

_"Do you think he'll like me if I..."_

_"You're drinking too much again!"_

_"So it's a choice between Momo and Luna if..."_

_"Sorry, I didn't get that call, what time was it?"_

_"I'm telling you, Dell, ditch that boss and..."_

The amount of conversation would overwhelm any person, but it wasn't the vast amount of it that amazed Miriam. No, it was that so many people had so much to talk about, so much experience they could share, and yet only one or two people were bothering to listen to most of them.

Aside from her, anyway. Occasionally, she could pick up on a reply from those who were being talked with.

_"Yes, yes, you should totally do it!"_

_"I'll show you I can hold my sake!"_

_"Well, if that's the case, then I think what Momo should do is..."_

_"I don't know, nine? I wanted to tell you all about the..."_

_"Are you a moron!? If I do that, he'll..."_

She couldn't help pondering if any of them were listening to the others. Really _listening_ to what they had to say between one another. The possibilty of faking along with a conversation is always possible if one masters the so called skill of doing so.

Opening her eyes, the woman took a long glance around herself.

Sight was a very powerful sense.

Hearing could give new meaning to anything.

But she prefered using them together the most.

Sitting on a couch in the next room, she could see a tall person with blue-hair. They wore a long blue dress with the thighs slitted, and a jacket lined with purple feathers all the way around the neckline. Of course one may see it to be a girl.

Closer inspection would show however that this person, with clear blue eyes and a lipstick covered mouth, looked much more male in terms of facial features. Clearly, thought Miriam, that person was a male transvestite. Not that she minded, she believed people were free to look however they wanted to.

It just made for more fun when she attempted to interpret them, anyway.

On a chair across from the blue-haired man sat someone with long red hair that flowed down their back. Their garb was surprisingly...baroque styled, at least in the Engloid's head it was.

The tiny, veiled top hat, short layered dress-skirt and multiple laced shoes had a very distinguished feminine appeal to them.

Her eyes were not fooled however. This person was just as clearly male to her as the tranvestite sitting across from him, only this one was not a transvestite in the same sense at all.

A sight like this was mildly amusing to watch.

A crossdresser and a transvestite speaking to one another. Perhaps they understood each other better than other people ever could. It was a feeling that may be awkward to those not familiar with such concepts, but to find someone who knew even slightest of how it felt...

Training her ears and leaning in the direction of the room, all the other conversations in the room just seemed to melt away until all she could hear was the words spoken by the two interesting men.

"I adore the color of your hair, dearie!" Said the blue-haired male. His voice was very low and masculine, and yet, the feminine undertone that a high-pitched woman would have was very prominant in his tone.

The red-haired male gave a look of slight discontent. "It's always been this way. And it's going to _stay_ this way." He spoke matter-of-factly. This one's voice actually did sound much closer to a female. In fact, one might be able to very easily believe this boy to be female if they didn't pay close enough attention.

"Tell me, where did you find such wonderful clothing? I would simply love to find a charming little hat like yours!"

"You won't find this in any stupid Japanese store _you_ go to," He spat, "I find my clothing from the best stores in all of Korea, and _only_ Korea!"

She would have continued listening, if not for the fact that someone from behind gave her shoulder a poke.

Turning around, Miriam was met with by the face of a young boy with spiky orange hair and baggy white robes that revealed part of his tanned chest. He spoke to her in a naselly voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Excuse me, could I have your chair? I've been standing too long..."

With a simple nod, the Engloid stood up, gave him a polite bow and walked off to find another perch.

By now, the sea of people had expanded outdoors, and her mind now adjusted itself to grow just as large.

--

There was just as much a ruckus going on outside as there was inside. Most notably, everyone had given comments of 'ooh' and 'ah' in stark awe as a small bi-plane came flying in the sky, impressively pulling off several arial tricks before landing on the grass in a nearby field.

Who would have known that the two sea-green-haired children who came walking up to the abode minutes later had such significant aviation skills?

Miriam sat alone in an empty lawn chair, examining those whom she had as specimens to her dissecting eyes.

An annoyed looking girl with a long yellow pigtail was leaning against a tree while texting on a cellphone. Whatever was making her so upset?

A purple-haired girl wearing a beret was speaking to a boy and a girl whom both had blonde hair. Perhaps they were related to one another?

Over by a small picnic table, a girl with hectochromic red and blue eyes was scolding both a dog wearing a red trenchcoat, and another creature who looked very strangely like a cross between a dog and a snake. Unknown to them, a man with dark-black hair tied up into a ponytail was watching them with another man whose long, pink ponytail swirled down his back.

So many oppertunites for her to gain information were right here waiting to be discovered. She wasn't about to just let them go right under her nose...

--

By the end of the party, Miriam was headed home knowing more than anyone else thought, despite not having talked one word to anyone at the entire social gathering.

She'd learned that the green-haired children were siblings, that they had taught themselves to fly the bi-plane and that they enjoyed playing with two light-green pinwheels that they had brought along with them.

Learned that the yellow-haired girl was obsessed with texting, had a crush on a blond-haired boy who's name was Len -that sounded so familiar to her...- and that she was easily annoyed by others who approached.

Learned that the purple-haired girl was friends with the blonde siblings.

She now knew hectochromic girl was actually a hermaphorite. Knew that the trenchcoat wearing dog was, in fact, human. Knew that strange creature really was a snake-dog, and both animals had been fighting.

Knew the pink-haired man had a crush on the hermaphorite, and that the perverted butler next to him was attempting to give him bad advice on how to impress her.

She knew more than these people would ever think they were giving off.

There were perks to being the fly on the wall, and Miriam used them all.

After all, if you couldn't gain friends, gaining knowledge about people was the next best thing.

Now, she wondered...

When would the next party be?


End file.
